Harry Potter's Return
by scarlet-letter-26
Summary: AU Harry Potter left the wizarding world to forget everything about it and the bad memories it gave him. Hermione Granger is the best friend he left behind. But driven by love, friendship and determination, she sets out to bring him back once and for all.


AU Harry Potter left the wizarding world to forget everything about it and the bad memories it gave him. Hermione Granger is the best friend he left behind. But driven by love, friendship and determination, she sets out to bring him back once and for all.

Chapter One: Bring Him Back

_**Harry Potter Sighted!**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_He's back! Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, is back, people! Sources have reported seeing the former Gryffindor around Diagon Alley. He was walking into Flourish & Blotts (past closing time, I might add). Others thought he was going to see his best friend, Hermione Granger, the current owner of the little shop and rumored girlfriend of his in his past Hogwarts years. There were plenty of rumors going around before about the couple, but Mr. Potter has kept their personal relationship mum._

_Hermione Granger has been asked about this, of course, only to deny everything. We assume Mr. Potter has asked her to keep his return a secret. Ms. Granger has denied his arrival and had reportedly said that she hasn't seen him since he left five years ago._

_We understand her privacy but we are absolutely sure he is back! We'll be keeping an eye out for him and will report as much as we can._

I rolled my eyes and closed the newspaper. I stirred my coffee again and stared into its nearly black depths.

Of course, Harry wouldn't be back. He had been gone for five years. He wasn't in contact with anyone. He didn't use any magic at all and had an actual Muggle job. He hid his wand and I was sure he gave Hedwig to a nature preserve. I knew he was trying to forget the wizarding world. What I didn't know was why.

He left directly after he the Graduation Ball. He didn't tell anyone at all and left without a trace the very next day. Grimmauld Place was left to no one and his horrible relatives were more than happy to have him gone. Ron was surprised. I was disappointed. Ron knew why his departure affected me so. I grew into a slight depression but I got over it. I had accepted it during my early sixth year that I was in love with Harry Potter. But he seemed completely oblivious to me. He had brought me to the Graduation Ball supposedly as his date but when people asked, he said he only brought me as a friend. Of course, I knew when to back down. I stopped trying to believe that Harry and I could be a couple. Once friends, always friends was how he saw it.

I felt idiotic when I cried over Harry. I felt so dim-witted because I _still_ had hope. I was stupid and foolish to believe and with help from Luna, Ron, Ginny and a little bit from Draco (Ginny's current boyfriend. Who knew they would get together?), I was fine. I still hoped—no, wished that Harry would return to the wizarding world. But after two years of waiting, I realized that was a wish of mine that would never come true. And so, I gave up on Harry. Well, gave up on wanting him back anyway.

I was about to throw away the now crumpled newspaper into the trash bin when the doorbell sounded throughout my one-story house.

I stood up and pulled my robe around me tighter. I looked through the peephole and saw Ron's cheerful face. I smiled as he waved at me. He could always tell when I looked through the peephole.

I unbolted the door and opened it. "Hey Ron, why the visit?" I asked, letting him in.

He removed his coat and hung it on the coat stand. "The news. Star showed it to me this morning and well, she—"

"Wanted to know if it was true, right?" I interrupted, smiling weakly at him.

Ron sighed, half-irritated at his wife. "Yeah,"

"It's okay. I'm over him. At least, I'm on my way there. And no, Harry hasn't been to see me. He's still in wherever he is, I'm guessing." I replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

Until Ron spoke, that is.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ron asked, looking at me.

I kept my gaze on the carpeted floor. "Ron, I thought—"

"You miss him. I know you do." He insisted.

I released a sigh of defeat. "Yes, I miss him, Ron. I miss him so terribly everyday, my heart aches. I want to see him so much, I can barely breathe. I love him, Ron. But I'm only fooling myself. Harry's never coming back; I know he loves it there. He's normal and free. I doubt he even misses anything back here."

"He's going to come back, 'Mione. I know he will." He said, confidently.

I smiled at his optimism. "Thanks, Ron."

"Well, it's best I get going. Star's probably getting worried. It was great seeing you."

I hugged him. "Same here. I'll see you around. Don't forget about the dinner this Saturday. Luna said she told you she had invited me over."

"I know, I know. See you Saturday." He hugged back then he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_Saturday came far too fast for my taste,_ I thought as I smoothed down my skirt and checked the mirror again. I looked good, I guess. I was wearing an ordinary blouse and skirt. I didn't look to business-like but like a woman going out to dinner. Which was exactly what I was doing.

I apparated outside of Ron's house and rang the doorbell. I heard muffled footsteps and then Ron opened the door. "Evening, 'Mione." He greeted, letting me in.

"Hey Ron," I said. I looked over at him and smirked. "Your turn to cook?" I guessed, grinning at his frilly apron.

He scowled at me. "Yes. Star agreed to help me this time so we wouldn't have the wizard emergency department being called again."

"I'm kidding, Ron. I'm sure whatever you'll make will be delicious."

His face lit up at that. "Thanks. Well, stay in the living room for a while. Star and I will be right out once we finish the casserole."

I nodded and headed in the direction of the living room. It was a medium-sized room, with one huge sofa and two single settees. A coffee table was situated in the middle of the sofas, in front of a fireplace. Above the mantle of the fireplace were photos. Most were of Ron, Harry and I in our Hogwarts days. The pictures of Ron and Luna together were in their bedroom and some on the wall by the stairs.

What caught my attention was the moving picture of Harry and I in the Common Room. Ron was taking a picture of us from the side when neither of us was paying attention. Harry and I were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fire. We were huddled close together and a maroon blanket spread on our shoulders. There was a book open on his lap. We looked quite cozy from what I could see. We were both reading it. Harry would occasionally look up from the book and ask questions or just talk about whatever we were reading. We were laughing at one point, both of us clutching our stomachs. The picture ended when we resumed reading and, still giggling a bit, I leaned against his shoulder.

"You miss him." Luna stated from behind me.

I sighed and turned around to face her. She was clutching a towel and wiping her hands on it. "Hello Luna," I greeted, smiling.

"Hello Hermione," She greeted back.

"Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's finishing the casserole. I gave him the easiest job to do."

"What's that?"

"Watching it bake in the oven."

We shared a laugh before Luna looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze.

"Why don't you sit down?" She asked, ignoring my question.

Hesitating, I sat down on the single settee. Luna sat on the sofa.

"If you miss him so much," She started. "Why don't you go see him? Or better, bring him back?"

"Oh, you know I can't. He probably doesn't want to see me. We fought before he left, you know. It was a stupid argument. That was the last time I talked to him in five years."

She took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I understand. But, if you love someone, you wouldn't let him go so easily. Do something about it and don't hold back."

There was ring before I could disagree. "Oh! The casserole must be finished. Go ahead to the dining table, Hermione. Ron and I will follow after."

She stood up and headed for the kitchen. Sighing, I stood up as well and headed for their dining room.

"So, Hermione, how's work doing for you?" Luna asked me later while we were all seated at the dining table.

"Oh, it's good. I really love it. I work with books, so it relaxes me a lot." I replied.

"Yeah, bet it keeps your mind off a lot of things." Ron said.

I heard a thump and I knew Luna had stomped on Ron's foot when I saw his anguished face. Then Luna smiled at me. "I bet you need a break off even. Why don't you take some time off? You could really use a break." Luna suggested.

I looked thoughtful for a while. "But I don't need a reason to."

"You could catch up with old friends. You know, like Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Harry…" She trailed off, ticking them off on her fingers.

I smiled at her attempt. "Sorry, Luna. I can't go see Harry. It would be too much for me. And what about Harry? He probably wouldn't want me there. I'd just piss him off and you know that, guys."

"You don't know that, Hermione. He could still be the same old Harry we grew up with. He could still be the insecure seventeen-year-old. Come on, Hermione. You're the only who can bring him back." Ron pleaded.

I began shoving my food around on my plate. "Ron, I really don't know. Harry, he's probably changed. He could have some brilliant wife or girlfriend."

"Don't be stupid. Everyone in the wizarding world knows you're the perfect match for Harry. You're the only person who can ever understand that moody idiot. _You're_ the only who can, and_ will_, bring him back." Luna objected.

I fidgeted in my seat. "Well, I do miss him a bit. But still, I can't leave my work."

"We'll take care of it. Ron could do some useful work and I'll leave the Quibbler in Gin's care. Plus, we can even take care of Crookshanks while you're away." She insisted, giving me a wan smile.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"So?" They both asked, grinning.

I gave a breath of defeat. "Okay."

I arrived at home late to have Crookshanks purring and rubbing against my legs. "Hey Crookshanks, are you hungry?" I asked, picking up at the ginger-haired cat.

He let out a meow and I took that as his consent. I poured him a bowl of his usual kibble and I placed it in front of him. He began eating hungrily, crunching on the red, yellow and brown pieces.

I sighed and stroked him one last time then I left for my bedroom. After changing and brushing my teeth, I slid into bed. Crookshanks ran in (he always knew when I was going to sleep.) and jumped into his basket, curling up into a ball.

"Good night, Crookshanks." I said, looking at the sleeping cat in the wicker basket.

He let out a soft growl then finally fell asleep. I picked up the photo I kept at my bedside table of Harry and I.

We were playing in the snow, just tossing snow at each other. In the end, we fell on the snow, our cheeks flushed from the cold and we were laughing. But what I hadn't noticed before was when Harry had stopped laughing and he was just looking at me with a grin on his face.

I rubbed my thumb over his pale, young face then placed the photo down. "Good night, Harry." I murmured, sleepily.

Then I finally fell into the much-needed sleep for that night.

I nervously shifted my weight from one foot to another. I was standing in front of Remus' office in the ministry. He was Head Auror and I was sure he had maybe even an idea of where Harry could be. I had just knocked on the door and was waiting for his usual "come in" when I visited before.

"Come in," He said, cheerfully.

I opened the door and poked my head in. "Professor Lupin?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

"Ah, Hermione! What a surprise! Come in, come in. And enough of that 'Professor Lupin', I insist you call me 'Remus'." He said, smiling.

I entered and sat on a chair. "Hey Remus," I greeted.

Remus' face lit up. "Hello Hermione, why the visit?" He asked.

"It's about, um, well, Harry." I answered, nervously.

"Ah, the mess we call 'Harry'. What about him?"

I budged fretfully in my seat. "Do you know where he is?" I blurted out.

"Where he is? Um, may I ask why you need to know?"

I avoided his gaze. "I-I—oh, you're going to think it's stupid!"

"I won't, Hermione. Now, come on, spit it out." He demanded, smiling.

I sighed. "Well, I-I want to bring him back."

I expected Remus to scold or contradict me, but he grinned.

"About time you thought about doing so. I know Harry thinks he's where he belongs. But he belongs here, in the wizarding world and if I may say so, with you."

I blushed at his last comment. "I don't think—"

"He should be in muggle London, I think. That's all I can give you. Perhaps you can rent a hotel room and research there. Ask around, for all we know, he could be some famous actor or the head of a huge corporation. Just go, Hermione. And as Harry, himself, would say 'just wing it'."

I smiled. "Thank you, Remus. You've helped me more than you know."

Number 11, Rosemary Street, London. That was where he lived now. It turns out Harry been quite busy here in muggle London. He was the head of a huge corporation, just like Remus had guessed. I reckoned that if I would ever be let into his house, it would be just as messy as a regular bachelor pad. I was walking in downtown London area, just enjoying my time. Potter Corporations, Dove Street, London was where he worked.

I was on my way to his building, stopping to look at occasional shops. Since it was early September, the leaves on the trees were shedding off their leaves, covering the roads and pavements with the bright colors of red, orange and yellow, and the usual winter air was starting to kick in.

A breeze passed by and I pulled by jacket around me tighter, covered the bottom part of my face with my scarf and pulled my hat down tighter.

I finally arrived at the tall building of Potter Corporations. There were people in business outfits coming in and out of it. I looked down on my own attire. I was wearing my favorite pair of loose fitting jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt under a jacket. I was also wearing my favorite pair of black Converse high-tops. (I remember buying it because Luna had told me that George Harrison from the Beatles used to have a pair of black high-tops just like it. How could I resist buying a pair?)

I shrugged to myself and headed in anyway, arousing suspicious looks and curious glances my way but I brushed them off. I approached the huge desk with five people behind it.

I approached one lady and she looked up at me curiously. "May I help you?" She asked, snootily.

"Er, yes. I'd like to meet with the head of the corporation." I replied, trying to sound proud.

She glanced at the wall clock behind her. "Are you the two o'clock appointment?" The time was twelve twenty-three.

"No, I'd just like to see Harry Potter, right now."

The lady gave a sarcastic laugh. "Harry Potter? I'm afraid he's busy. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but—"

"If you don't have any scheduled appointments with Mr. Potter, I suggest you make one. Mr. Potter is a busy man and he has no time for…" She trailed off, doing a once-over me. "Informal maladies."

"Well, when can I schedule an appointment?" I asked, fuming and gritting my teeth.

She pulled out a huge planner and began looking through it. "There is an available spot six months from now. Perhaps I could squeeze you in?" She asked, giving me a smug look.

I sighed. "Never mind."

I left the building and began walking back to the hotel. Until an idea hit me and I stopped walking.

Quickly, I walked to a shop where I spotted mannequins clad in business ensembles. I walked in, determined. An hour and a half of trying on annoying and tight suits, I finally left the shop, a suitcase that looked a lot like a briefcase (it contained my other clothes). I had a beige button-up blouse matched with a knee-length skirt with the same color. I was wearing flesh colored stockings and black high-heeled shoes. My hair was pulled back in a bun and I had a professional-looking yet elegant, black trench coat on. It had a nice collar that I perked up and it covered my entire business outfit until the middle of my lower legs. I had a black belt tied around my waist and I had nice, black, kidskin gloves. And determinedly, I walked back to Potter Corporations, my head held high.

I entered the building, my heels clicking oh so professionally against the white marbled floor. I approached the desk.

"Excuse me," I said, getting the lady's attention.

"Oh, hello, how may I help you?" She asked, kindly.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm here for the two o'clock appointment." I replied in my most business-like tone.

"The two o'clock appointment is here. Perhaps you're the three o'clock appointment?" She asked, getting a doubtful look in her eye.

"Oh, yes, of course." I lied, laughing daintily. "I'm so forgetful about these things!"

"I see. You're Jenny Sherwick?"

"Yes."

"Please take a seat in the waiting lounge. Mr. Potter will be with you soon." She said, extending a hand in the direction of the waiting lounge.

I opened my mouth to speak, but there was a telephone ring. "Potter Corporations, Linda speaking." She greeted, formally.

"Oh, yes, sir. I'll tell them, right away. Yes, sir… No, sir, I don't think they'll mind. …Yes, I'll give them your sincerest apologies… Of course, sir." She said, into the phone. I watched as she pressed the button then placed it down.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Potter has cancelled all of his appointments for the rest of the afternoon. Maybe you could reschedule to next week?" She asked, pulling out the familiar planner.

"No, no. There's no need. Thank you." I replied, sounding sickeningly sweet even in my own voice.

She nodded and got back to work.

I turned sharply on my heel and marched out, thinking of another way to talk to Harry. On my way out of the building, I accidentally bumped shoulders with a woman who was bustling in, dropping both of our briefcases in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized, getting both our suitcases.

I took mine from hers, replying, "Oh, no. It's alright, really."

She nodded and walked briskly to the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the three o'clock appointment." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" The lady at the desk asked, incredulously.

I quickly strode out of the building before anything could happen.

I watched as the ignorant prince kissed the television the left in a rush. I shook my head. What kind of movie were muggles making now? It was a movie showing on the telly. I had no idea what was going on. I just flipped to a random channel and settled for this humorous musical. I had no bleeding idea what was going on.

I had rushed to my hotel room after the incident in Potter Corporations. I was now sitting on my bed with a tub of coffee ice cream in one hand and a spoon in another. I was wearing one of Harry's old Quidditch shirts and the Gryffindor pajamas Mrs. Weasley had given me for one Christmas. I was supposed to be thinking up an idea to meet Harry, but that just ended up in two hours of banging my forehead against a desk in the room. So, I decided to change and jump onto the bed, clad in my pajamas, ordered a tub of ice cream from room service and decided to just relax and watch the telly.

The prince had finally met the squeaky girl and was now singing a duet. Except the girl wasn't singing. I wondered if that would be how Harry would react if he saw me. Well, not like singing a duet with me and refusing to, but not willing to welcome me anymore or at least try to rebuild our friendship again.

I sighed as I took another scoop of the ice cream (I put a freezing charm on it so it wouldn't melt) and sucked the cold cream from my spoon, sucking on the spoon for a while.

"What are you doing right now, Harry?" I asked the television when it zoomed up to the prince's face.

I decided to watch the rest of the movie, thinking that Edward (I finally knew his name!) would be me and Giselle (I found out her name too!) would be Harry. Well, just the roles then. I didn't fancy the idea of Harry dancing and singing in a dress. I decided to push the horrible mental image of Harry singing with birds around his head and continued watching the movie in silence.

When the movie ended, my ice cream tub was finished (it wasn't even half of a gallon) and I stared in horror as the credits started to roll. Was that how it would be? Harry would fall in love with some other girl and leave me? Was that really how it would be? Was I falling in love with the wrong person?

I finally felt doubtful about "Mission: B.H.B." (Bring Harry Back), as Ron would call it. Was I just going around in some wild goose chase? Was I waiting around for a lost cause? Was I uselessly hoping for him to love me back when he would just fall in love with another girl? I felt heartbroken and foolish at the same time.

Then all of a sudden, the phone rang. Puzzled, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hermione? Is that you?" A voice asked.

I furrowed my brow. "Ron?" I asked, incredulously.

"Hermione! Good God, I finally got the number right!" He screamed.

I grinned, amusedly. "How'd you manage to call me? Wait, let me guess… Luna?"

I could sense his scowl. "_Yes,_ it was Star, alright? Anyway, she said just to punch in the numbers you told me into this felly-tone and you would answer."

"That's telephone, Ron. Why'd you call?"

"Have you gotten through to Harry yet?"

"Ron, I was only here for a day! I still have to meet him, let alone find him."

"Damn. Well, could you call if you find him? I've got to go, Star's bent finding something in the attic. Sometimes I wonder if she's even heard of summoning spells."

I laughed. "Good luck with Luna, Ron. Bye."

I put the phone down.

Ron trusted me to find and bring Harry back with me. I had to do it. The next I would go see Harry and slap some sense into the boy. I looked at the clock. Eleven ten (How long did I watch the TV?). I decided to get some sleep. Harry would be home tomorrow. It was Sunday, after all.

With that in mind, I fell asleep peacefully with dream of Harry.

I knocked on the mahogany door of number 11, Rosemary Street, London. Harry had to be home. It was ten o'clock in the morning.

I felt my heart flutter at the thought of seeing him again. I wondered if he had a wife. Oh God, I couldn't bring him back if he had a wife! What if he had children? What would I do about that?

I heard footsteps and my heart fluttered while my stomach did flip-flops.

The door opened and Harry stood before me. He looked exactly like he did except his face looked a tad older. He even had the same old, wiry glasses I would fix all the time.

"Er, hi?" I greeted.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hermione?"


End file.
